Mission Accomplished
by Cathy Rin
Summary: Set after the events of episode 22. After killing his target, it was time for Shinya to head home...but where? There's only one place: Sicily, Italy. Oneshot


**Okay, this just came out of whim after watching the final episode of Psycho-Pass. It's not much, but this is all I could think of as of now. **

**Enjoy~!**

**Mission Accomplished**

Shinya placed his book down and placed his used cigarette on the ashtray in his cabin. It was hard to do, but he had managed to sneak in the cargo that had been prepared for his escape from Japan. For years he has yearned to capture and/or kill Makishima, and now he had done his deed without leaving things unscathed. During his stay in Japan, he had met several people that had made his days memorable, starting from the stern Ginoza, the reckless enforcer Sasayama, the old wise geezer Masaoka, the former guitarist Yayoi and the noisy youngster Kagari. But most of all, he had the pleasure of meeting one talented detective by the name of Tsunemori Akane.

He had his time of fun in the years that he has been in Japan as Kogami Shinya, and he didn't regret doing the things he did even if he was near Death's door. He had risked his life for the sake of Sibyl's justice, even though he knew the true form of it even before he had set foot in Japan. He had never regretted ever touching the lives of his temporary colleagues even though he destroyed some of them. But hey, people need a reality check once in their lives.

Although Ginoza had ended up becoming an Enforcer under Tsunemori, but that was just a little punishment or payback in his own view. As for the old man Masaoka and Kagari, their deaths were something unexpected. Kagari had died and left no trace besides his broken Dominator, and Masaoka had died protecting Ginoza, who was surprisingly enough, his son. Yayoi's view didn't change the slightest, or either, she never bothered to let anyone see how much things affected her. The one who had surprised him was Tsunemori herself. He had never thought that she would improve rapidly, and her skills really did a lot for his own investigation, though he could tell that she was becoming just like him. If she wasn't asymptomatic, he could take a wild guess that she might end up with a Crime Coefficient that was like his.

But it was over now. That phase of his was done. Now all he had to pay attention to was his own well-being, and a way to get to his contact immediately. He was beginning to become impatient. Getting to the deck, he looked at the endless sea around him. The people around him paid no heed to his presence and just went about their own activities. He just stared at the sea and breathed in the salty air about him. In a few minutes, he will be far away from Japan and was glad that he had breathed properly in the last two months without the system breathing at the back of his neck.

He was about to reach the southern part of Italy, specifically, Sicily. For the first time in years, he was going to feel at home.

A few days later, the ship he was on had reached the docks of Sicily at the coast of Palermo. As the others unloaded their cargo, he merely got his rucksack and placed it over his shoulders as he descended into the busy dock where merchants had been spreading for quite a while now. He heard various noises coming from the people, vehicles and technologies that he had missed all these years.

He hailed a cab at the entrance of the docks and drove to the city where most tourists these days flock about. Italy was not much different from Japan, though the Italians strictly maintained the various landmarks that made the country that much rare these days. Nobody seemed to have valued the quality of art in Japan anymore because of their advancement in the judicial system, and the fact that Italy is still one of the countries who refused to ever adapt to the concepts that the Sibyl had introduced to its people.

He figured he should freshen up first before meeting a certain person—who was already probably pissed off right now—that would be waiting for him at the plaza tonight. He stopped at a semi-luxury hotel and checked in right away. The moment he had stepped into the room, he made a beeline to the shower. It had been a while since he had felt himself relax, so he enjoyed every bit of it. He got out of the bathroom in his new Armani suit and looked at the time. It was near seven in the evening, and he was meeting someone at eight.

…

"The bastard is late…" a man with silver hair growled as he glared at the watch with his hazel eyes.

"Maa, Hayate-nii, just calm down, it's only eight," a girl's cheery voice said through the phone that Hayate was holding.

He growled at the girl, "You can say that since you don't have the job as a service," he grumbled. "And weren't you supposed to be helping out the boss right now, Takemi?"

Takemi laughed, "Yeah, but he told me I could take a break. Good luck with meeting _him_!"

Hayate scowled before he hung up. As he did, he caught sight of a man with black hair and steely grey eyes in an Armani suit. Once he raised his hand, the man saw him and approached the chair that he was at in the café. "You're late Shinya," he grumbled.

Shinya merely smirked as the other man stood up. "Don't get your underwear in a twist. I got a little lost coming here,"

"Like hell I'll believe that!" Hayate retorted as the two left the café, but not without leaving the bill paid. "You have your PDA, and you used to know Palermo like the back of your hand, how could you get lost?" he complained.

Shinya laughed, "Well, it has been years since I was last here in Palermo. I forgot I had a PDA, and besides, getting lost is sometimes good so that you can see the surprising sights that had been added while I was gone and was in Japan,"

"Well, nothing much has changed, except for the way that we carry out missions that sometimes required your attention. I swear, while you were gone, those pineapple twins are becoming twice the headaches as they were when you were here," he grumbled.

The raven smirked at the thought of the twins with purple and white hair that was shaped like a pineapple. The two got into a Mercedes that was registered to Hayate and drove into the forested areas of Sicily, leaving Palermo towards more into the forests of the island. During the drive, Hayate looked at Shinya, "So, how did the hunt go?" he wondered. "For that mission, you had to cease contacts with us the day you left for Japan,"

"Well, it wasn't actually smooth sailing. I had to take off my Psycho-Pass blocker to be demoted as an Enforcer. The blocker was a little too good, and I couldn't get anywhere if I stayed as an Inspector. I took the blocker Shiori created after an enforcer under me got killed to give off the alibi of my Crime Coefficient to raise rapidly. That went on for three years into the investigation, biding my time, and just a few months ago I managed to educate an asymptomatic Inspector, and created a large scene when the target has been found." He summarized.

Hayate's scowl deepened, "This wouldn't have happened if only the twins looked after their psychopath cousin," he grumbled as he drove through a large gate that had the ambiance of an ancient castle. And it did its job too since the place Hayate was driving towards was a real castle with the crest of one of the most notorious mafia families in history.

He parked the car right to the door to be greeted by a boy with short wavy black hair wearing cow-printed pants which complimented his black shirt. "Long time no see," he greeted.

"Lovi," the older raven greeted. "Last time I saw you, you were still in high school," he stated.

Lovi grinned, "Well, you were gone for over ten years." He said. "Now come on, the boss is calling you,"

As they went to the corridor, they were met by a girl with black hair and sea green eyes. "Shinya!" she shouted with glee as she came towards the three. "Nice to see you stayed in shape all these years," she said as she looked at his built. "You're much more muscled than Hayate-nii,"she said as she looked at her cousin.

Shinya looked around the castle, noticing that it was quieter than before. "I assume that Sasagawa Kou is on a mission, Takemi?" he guessed. Takemi nodded in response as they went to the corridor again.

"I'm not surprised that you found the place a little too quiet. Yeah, Kou is in Milan right now talking with the Varia. You know he's the only one who could work with them without having the urge to kill them," Hayate explained.

"And the twins?" Shinya asked again.

"They're the office with boss. He's eager to see you again you know," Lovi mentioned as they resumed walking towards the office.

It took a few more minutes before they reached the double doors that was the office doors of the person they called boss. Hayate knocked four times before a deep but gentle voice told them to come in. As the door opened, Shinya took the opportunity to look around the large rectangular room. There were still numerous books about, a fireplace with intricate varnished wood carvings, and the beige walls were complimenting the wooden furniture of the office.

He looked at the middle and spotted two people in the long couch set vertically from the mahogany L-shaped desk of their boss. They both had violet eyes, and from their faces, they were twins—fraternal twins, to be exact. One of them had purple hair and the other one, a woman, had snowy white hair. He remembered them very clearly. The one with the purple hair was Rokudo Zio, and the one with white hair was Rokudo Bianca. But his utmost attention was their boss.

There in the middle of the L-shaped desk, was a man in his late twenties such as himself, wearing a black suit with white pinstripes. His gravity-defying spiky brown-black hair was in its usual glory, and his onyx eyes that showed intelligence and experience showed a look of gentleness and welcome. The man smiled at him warmly, "Welcome back, Hibari Shinya," he greeted him in his real name.

Shinya smirked, "Glad to be back, Vongola Tredicesimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi III," he addressed.

Tsunayoshi chuckled as he looked at his friend, "You don't need to address me so formally after ten years, Shinya-san,"

"You did it first Tsunayoshi," Shinya replied.

Shinya looked around the people in the office. Truth be told, he had missed his companions and childhood friends, what with being apart from them for ten years because of a hunting mission. His childhood friends hadn't changed a bit besides their height and appearances. Their attitudes, however, hadn't changed since the day they were born. Most especially, Tsunayoshi, the head of the Vongola Faction of the Tri-Ni-Sette Agency, the leading Agency of Italy's Judicial System.

Unlike the Sibyl System, they use the manpower and thinking of several people with criminal minds, which means that almost all of the people in the agency are thinking like criminals, but there are no restrictions about them. They can live normally, as one faction of them are experts in undercover missions. It has been going strong for thirteen generations now. Originally, they were a secret agency that can be on par with the CIA of America, and can be considered as Mafiosi, but when the futuristic era emerged, they had to reveal themselves as the main Judicial System of the country, and no one had ever opposed to them ever since the first Sawada Tsunayoshi, who has the Italian blood of Giotto Vongola—the founder—had taken reins of the organization along with his two acquaintances. Since then, their families had been the one leading the Tri-Ni-Sette Agency.

Tsunayoshi merely smiled back, "So, can you sit down so we can process your accomplishment?" he offered as he pointed at the couches. They obediently obliged and from there, wore some sort of thin headgear that can be confused as Marvel's Cyclops Merchandise.

Shinya took out a small chip from his chest pocket and inserted it to the main computer right next to Tsunayoshi. In just a split second, the memories of Shinya during his time from Japan went into the minds of the others in the room. The machine was used by the agents in terms of reporting what exactly happened. Memories can be removed, but not edited. They always show what is true.

In just a flash they were able to see everything.

The day Shinya went to the undercover house, him taking the aptitude test, his first day as an Inspector with Ginoza, the recruitment of Yayoi, the death of Sasayama, the investigation, the demotion, his three years as a normal hunting dog, meeting Tsunemori Akane, and chasing after Makishima Shogo, the target of his mission, him being an escaped enforcer, his struggles, the deaths, and him shooting Makishima to death, and finally, his escape to Italy.

Everything was shown in a span of two hours, since most of the investigation he has had was nothing to remember about, and the fact that all of them had some connections to the target in hand. When that has finished, all of them took off their headgears. Tsunayoshi sighed as he looked at the twins, "Your second cousin caused a lot of trouble in Japan," he stated.

"It's not our fault he ended up like that. Besides, his little skirmishes are not as bad as the other records of our grandparents when they were younger," Bianca stated.

Shinya glared, "_Little skirmishes_?" he growled. "Your cousin's little skirmishes almost got me killed _twice_."

Somehow, Shinya heard Zio mumbling something that can be transcribed as, _'He might as well have,'_

"Yeah, but the girl Inspector saved your ass anyway," Takemi said.

Tsunayoshi leaned in his chair, "Well, our family does have the knack of saving people's ass in the brink of destruction," he stated.

"Hmph. I was fortunate enough that your cousin in Japan has made me her charge while I was there. She helped a lot in getting all the evidences that was needed for me to have the reason to execute him," Shinya replied.

The other smiled, "Well, it's not all thanks to my cousin. We still have to thank our late spy, Choe Gu-Sung for revealing to us, live, of the true form of the System they held dear," he informed as he showed a video in front of his flat screen. It was the clip that showed the numerous brains of asymptomatic people who can never be detected by the Sibyl gathered in one chamber, judging the people of Japan. Shinya also saw Kagari who was staring at it in shock as well, that was, until the android Chief Kasei had appeared and killed the good spy and Kagari with what they assume either to be the Lethal Eliminator for the spy, and the Destroy Decomposer for Kagari.

Shinya could only stare at the video that showed the blank look of the cyborg that he now knew, was not really a human. Tsunayoshi turned off the video and looked at Shinya. "You really did a good job in the ten years that you have been undercover in this mission and had been strong," he praised.

Zio smirked, "Watch what you say, or else his head will get bigger," he teased.

"Shut up. Remember, your words are the reason why Shogo had become like that," his twin sister chided.

"All I said is read good books and try to create trouble. How is that my fault?" Zio demanded.

Hayate had the urge to hit the man, but refrained as not to be lectured by Tsunayoshi about manners and keeping one's cool. He merely gritted his teeth and made fist. Takemi noticed this action of her cousin's and merely smiled while he was restraining to kill Zio right then and there.

"I think that he took your advice quite too far in my opinion," Lovi said. "But Shinya did do what he had to do. It was to hunt him down and either capture or kill him as he is not affected by the Sibyl what with him being asymptomatic," he reasoned.

"Well, what's done is done, right?" Takemi said. The others agreed.

Tsunayoshi looked at his childhood friend and trusted agent, "So, what are you going to say about this, Shinya?"

He only had one response for this. With a smirk, he looked at his superior, "Mission Accomplished,"

**End.**

**I'm ending things here since I'm having the unwanted urge to continue this. This is just a oneshot. I hope some of you liked it, but then, you can hate it. This was only made by my personal whims. I really can't resist connecting him to Hibari Kyouya since he looked a lot like him in the earlier episodes, judging from the drawing makeover that was done on him. Also, I couldn't resist connecting Akane to Tsuna as well!**

**Can you guess which descendants' which?**

**Tell me how you feel about this. **

**REVIEW~!**


End file.
